


All Alone

by byungpeaches



Series: #SeungchanBahagia2020 Monthly Writing Challenge [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: I'm alone, under the moonlightI'm alone, only the cold night air is by my side
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: #SeungchanBahagia2020 Monthly Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805224
Kudos: 1





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> #SeungchanBahagia2020 February prompt:
> 
> "I wanna stop being just friends."
> 
> Songfic based on Day6 - All Alone.

Malam ini tidak berbeda dengan malam kebanyakan, hanya saja mungkin sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Byungchan merapatkan mantelnya–meskipun sebenarnya yang ia rasakan tidak berbeda. _Dirinya tidak kesepian_. Selalu, Byungchan berulang kali memberitahu diri sendiri. Sendirian tidak sama dengan kesepian. Lagipula ‘sendirian’ sama sekali bukan kosakata baru di kamus hidupnya. Buktinya, bertahun-tahun tinggal seorang diri bukanlah sebuah hal yang sulit.

Byungchan baik-baik saja.

_Mungkin._

Mungkin dirinya hanya sedikit _overthinking_ karena cuaca yang tidak bagus belakangan ini. Byungchan lantas menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ketika pantulan wajahnya terlihat di dinding kaca di salah satu toko yang ia lewati. _Lihat, dirinya masih bisa tersenyum._

Atensi Byungchan seketika teralih ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Seorang gadis kecil, ternyata. Kedua maniknya langsung jadi fokus pada isi keranjang kecil yang dipegang oleh si gadis.

“Kamu jualan ini?”

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. Membuat kedua mata sipitnya berubah menjadi dua garis melengkung yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Byungchan balas tersenyum, lalu mulai berjongkok untuk memilih beberapa batang cokelat yang ada di dalam keranjang. Masih ada banyak sekali, dan seingatnya ia pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya saja sudah pukul delapan malam. Tanpa Byungchan sadari, sudah tidak ada satupun cokelat yang tersisa di dalam keranjang tersebut, karena seluruh isinya sudah berpindah pada kantong plastik di tangannya.

 _Seseorang_ pernah bilang padanya bahwa cokelat yang sepertinya _home made_ ini adalah kesukaannya. Meskipun Byungchan bilang rasanya tidak enak–karena terlalu manis dan lengket, namun orang tersebut masih saja membelinya dalam jumlah yang tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja, pada akhirnya Byungchan tetap memakannya, karena _sayang_ pikirnya. _De javu_ —persis yang ia lakukan saat ini. Paling tidak kini dirinya jadi tahu apa alasannya. Juga, mulai sekarang mungkin Byungchan akan memakan makanan manis ini _sedikit_ lebih banyak meskipun ia tidak menyukai rasanya.

_Ah, sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri untuk menghabiskannya seorang diri._

Byungchan menghela nafas, menengadahkan kepalanya.

_Tidak lagi._

Namun otaknya malah memutar kembali memori ‘dua bulan paling membahagiakan’ miliknya, yang sekarang mungkin sudah benar-benar ia jadikan sebagai kepingan masa lalu.

_Mulai sejak kapan dirinya jadi secengeng ini sih?_

*

Byungchan tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa-bisanya membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dirinya tidak punya teman bukan tanpa alasan. Memikirkan hidupnya sendiri saja sudah membuat pusing kepala. Tujuan hidupnya tidak muluk-muluk –lulus kuliah, lalu punya pekerjaan yang layak. Ia tidak ingin terus merepotkan neneknya di kampung halaman, _yang bahkan bukan nenek kandungnya._

Maka ketika waktu belajarnya terganggu oleh seorang pemuda yang ia tidak tahu datang dari mana, apalagi ingat sejak kapan duduk di sebelahnya, lalu memberikan pertanyaan atau bisa dibilang permintaan –yang menurutnya aneh, Byungchan hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

“Ya?” Jawab Byungchan refleks. “Bukan, gue bukan bilang ‘iya’. Maksud gue, lo barusan nggak salah ngomong?”

“ _Sorry, sorry_ , lupa kenalin diri. Gue Seungwoo, dari fakultas sebelah..” Yang mengaku bernama Seungwoo itu terlihat panik sambil menunjuk ke arah Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis yang gedungnya memang tepat berada di sebelah Perpustakaan. “Aduh, gimana ya ngomongnya.”

Pemuda di sebelahnya malah jadi kelihatan lebih bingung darinya—yang harusnya jadi satu-satunya orang yang bingung disini. ”Lo tinggal di apartemen deket sini kan? Gue denger dari temen kalau lo tinggal sendirian.. Gue boleh numpang nggak? Dua sampe tiga bulan—kalau bisa sih.”

“Hah? Maksudnya gimana?”

Harusnya mencurigakan sih, tapi pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Pakaiannya rapi, wajahnya juga kelihatan ramah, hanya poni kelewat panjang itu yang terlihat agak mengganggu.

“Gue bakal bayar kok, gue juga bisa beres-beres... sama masak _mungkin_..” Seungwoo mengatakan bagian akhir kalimatnya dengan amat ragu.

Kalau menertawakan kesulitan orang lain termasuk perbuatan dosa, berarti saat ini catatan dosanya sudah bertambah satu—karena baru saja dicatat malaikat. Byungchan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena _serius_ , ekspresi pemuda bernama Seungwoo ini benar-benar lucu.

“Lo diusir dari tempat lama? Apa kabur dari rumah?”

Melihat Seungwoo yang kebingungan menjawab membuat Byungchan jadi tidak enak, dan sebelum jadi canggung Byungchan buru-buru melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. “ _It’s okay_ , kalau itu privasi. Gue juga nggak suka kalo orang lain ikut campur urusan gue. Terus, kapan lo mau mulai pindahan?”

Byungchan bisa melihat kalau Seungwoo kelihatan _shock_ sekali mendengarnya, meskipun tidak lama. Karena kemudian pemuda itu jadi tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

_“Bener ternyata, nggak salah. Lo memang seriusan baik ya, Chan.”_

*

Byungchan tidak pernah mengira bahwa harinya bisa jadi sekacau ini.

Bisa-bisanya ia dapat teguran karena ketiduran di kelas yang dosennya _killer_? Meskipun sebenarnya wajar kalau mengingat malam–bahkan sampai paginya ia habiskan untuk me- _review_ catatan karena ada ujian di mata kuliah pertama hari itu. Kesialannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, karena Byungchan lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan yang _nyaris_ fatal. Ia membuat keributan yang cukup besar karena menumpahkan segelas besar jus ke baju pelanggan restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Lagi-lagi Byungchan menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tidak bisa fokus bekerja karena memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia harus mengulang mata kuliah si dosen _killer_ tahun depan. Apa gunanya ia belajar mati-matian selama ini kalau kuliahnya tidak selesai tepat waktu? Demi apapun, biaya kuliahnya satu semester cukup untuk memperbaiki atap rumah neneknya yang sampai saat ini belum sempat diperbaiki. Byungchan hanya akan pulang jika dirinya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan layak yang bisa membuat neneknya bangga.

Byungchan harus lebih fokus. Apapun, asalkan jangan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan lima puluh persen sumber penghasilannya hanya karena kelalaian.

Setelah melewati beberapa saat penuh ketegangan, Byungchan akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas lega. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, sang manajer masih memberinya kesempatan. Byungchan hanya bisa berulang kali mengucapkan ‘terimakasih’ pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu ketika pamit pulang, tentu saja setelah meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Byungchan masih belum terbiasa dengan lampu apartemen yang menyala sepulang ia bekerja.

Ada suara keran menyala dari arah dapur. Kedua kakinya bergerak tanpa diperintah, menuju sumber suara yang saat ini jadi fokusnya. Ada sosok familiar berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, sibuk berkutat dengan entah apa bahan makanan yang sedang ia cuci di wastafel.

Bahkan Byungchan pun tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya ketika dirinya tanpa aba melingkarkan kedua lengannya–begitu erat, di pinggang si pemilik bahu lebar berbalut _sleeveless_ putih di depannya. Byungchan memejamkan kedua mata, keningnya ia sandarkan di bahu yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu nyaman. _Hening._ Bunyi keran air yang jadi satu-satunya sumber suara tidak lagi ia dengar.

“Jangan balik badan dulu.”

 _Hangat._ Telapak tangan Seungwoo yang menyelimuti punggung tangannya terasa begitu hangat.

“Dingin banget. Lain kali kalo jalan di luar sarung tangannya jangan lupa dipake.”

Mungkin malam ini dirinya terlalu emosional, sampai-sampai perkataan Seungwoo yang baru saja ia dengar sanggup membuat isakannya lolos dengan begitu mudah. Byungchan yang terlalu fokus menyeka air mata tidak sadar bahwa saat ini ada jemari lain yang ikut andil menghapusnya. Sampai ketika ia membuka mata, dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Seungwoo yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

“Gue bilang kan jangan balik badan dulu..”

Byungchan bungkam, setelah sadar dengan apa yang selanjutnya Seungwoo lakukan. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya. Terlalu nyaman, sampai-sampai Byungchan tidak punya pikiran untuk menepis lengan yang kini balik memeluknya. Begitu banyak pikiran buruk yang sempat memenuhi otaknya seketika hilang, bersamaan dengan dirasakannya sapuan pelan pada punggungnya.

“Kamu hebat, Byungchan.”

Byungchan tidak ingin pelukannya cepat berakhir.

*

Byungchan merasakan hangat di sudut matanya.

Hari-harinya terlalu melelahkan—sejujurnya. Entah kenapa untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen saja terasa begitu berat. Entah bagaimana juga Byungchan bisa berakhir duduk di salah satu bangku taman, lalu melepas sepatunya.

Kaki kirinya memang agak terasa sakit beberapa hari ini.

Mungkin akibat restoran yang ramai pengunjung, bisa juga karena dua hari lalu ia habiskan waktunya semalaman hanya untuk menata stok makanan yang baru datang di toserba—tempat kerja paruh waktunya yang lain, atau mungkin karena dirinya yang sudah dua hari ini lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari stasiun dibandingkan naik taksi untuk pulang—tempat tinggalnya jauh dari rute bis sehingga naik bis tidak bisa dijadikan pilihan.

Sambil memijat pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri, Byungchan melirik kantong plastik di sampingnya—dan tertawa lepas. Bahkan harga isi kantong plastik tersebut lebih dari ongkos naik taksinya selama dua hari.

Byungchan tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya. Untuk apa? Kalau yang menyambutnya hanya ruangan kosong, gelap, _tidak hangat_.

Byungchan tidak tahan kedinginan.

*

Salahnya Byungchan adalah membiarkan hadirnya Seungwoo jadi kebutuhan.

Seungwoo selalu tahu kapan dirinya butuh untuk sekedar disemangati, mengingatkan bahwa dirinya perlu makan tepat waktu— _Seungwoo benar-benar memasak untuknya_ , bahkan Seungwoo tahu hari-hari terlelahnya. Di hari-hari tersebut, biasanya Seungwoo akan memeluknya tanpa diminta, sampai dirinya terlelap. Lalu, esok harinya, kalimat pertama yang akan ia dengar adalah ucapan maaf dari Seungwoo—karena tertidur di ranjangnya. _Padahal Byungchan sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan._

Salahnya Byungchan terlalu percaya pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo yang ia kenal hanyalah seorang mahasiswa kupu-kupu yang butuh tempat tinggal. Seungwoo yang ia kenal adalah seorang koki amatiran yang makanan buatannya menurut Byungchan agak hambar—namun Byungchan tidak pernah bilang karena tidak tega dengan wajah memelas pemuda itu. Seungwoo yang ia kenal adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mengharapkan _setiap harinya_ jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Byungchan benci pembohong, dan kenyataan jika selama ini Seungwoo berbohong jelas menyakitinya.

Cukup ia tahu kalau ternyata Seungwoo tidak butuh tempat tinggal seperti yang ia katakan ketika awal mereka bertemu. Kalaupun memang butuh, Seungwoo bahkan bisa _membeli_ yang jauh lebih layak. Seungwoo benar-benar memanfaatkan rasa simpatinya dengan begitu baik. Apa selama ini Seungwoo diam-diam menertawakannya di belakang? Apa selama ini benar—yang sempat ia dengar, bahwa yang Seungwoo lakukan hanya untuk taruhan semata? Apa orang-orang kelebihan uang cenderung tidak berperasaan?

Byungchan tidak sanggup membayangkan jika di antara semua hal yang sudah Seungwoo lakukan untuknya, terselip kepalsuan.

Malam itu, Byungchan meminta Seungwoo untuk tidak datang lagi ke hidupnya.

Seungwoo pun tidak pernah kembali.

*

Kenapa juga Byungchan malah jadi merindukan Seungwoo? Apa yang bisa Byungchan harapkan jika setelah hari itu Seungwoo tidak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satupun hari setelahnya dimana nama Seungwoo tidak ada di pikirannya. Byungchan hanya berharap jika Seungwoo selalu dalam keadaan baik, karena tempat tinggal Seungwoo saat ini pasti jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan apartemen kecil miliknya.

Kalau boleh jujur, perginya Seungwoo memang meninggalkan ruang kosong cukup besar—di hati Byungchan. Jejak Seungwoo ada dimana-mana, hampir atau bahkan di seluruh ruang apartemennya. Byungchan yang selama ini selalu terbiasa dengan kesendirian lucunya malah jadi terlalu bergantung pada Seungwoo. Meskipun singkat, keberadaan Seungwoo di dekatnya sangatlah membekas. Rasa kesepian yang dulu ia anggap biasa, kini jadi berbalik menyakitinya.

Byungchan benci mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar kesepian. Dirinya butuh seseorang— _dirinya butuh Seungwoo._

Dingin, tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Lagi-lagi Byungchan lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu langsung bergegas memakai sepatu dan membereskan bawaannya ketika ia lihat salju mulai turun. Langkah kakinya sedikit Byungchan percepat meskipun artinya ia harus menahan sakit.

Rasanya kaki Byungchan tidak sanggup lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya, bahkan sejak pertama ia pijakkan kaki di tangga apartemen. Sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh, dirinya hanya perlu berjalan sampai lantai tiga. Namun, dengan kondisi kakinya yang sedang buruk juga tubuhnya yang sudah sangat menggigil, tentu saja ini jadi perjalanan yang tidak mudah.

Byungchan sama sekali tidak bisa membendung isaknya ketika sampai—apalagi ketika pintu terbuka yang menyambutnya hanyalah ruangan kosong, _tanpa ada cahaya_. Entah kenapa kedua kakinya langsung jadi lemas, tubuhnya merosot—bersandar di pintu masuk. Pergelangan kakinya tetap terasa sakit, tubuhnya tetap kedinginan. Byungchan terus menangis dengan menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lutut yang ia rangkul.

Terlalu lama menangis membuat kelopak mata Byungchan semakin terasa berat. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidur disini saja malam ini. Meskipun samar, Byungchan bisa merasakan sentuhan pelan di rambutnya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Karena ketika ia tegakkan kepala, ada Seungwoo—tepat di depannya. Meski di dalam gelap sekali pun, Byungchan tahu bahwa yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya saat ini adalah Seungwoo. Byungchan meringis pelan ketika sepatu kirinya tiba-tiba dilepaskan. _Sakit._

Byungchan kembali menangis saat menyadari bahwa Seungwoo yang ada di hadapannya bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

“Hey, kenapa?”

Seungwoo seketika panik mendengar suara isakan Byungchan yang semakin keras. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Byungchan—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

“Astaga, Byungchan lo kedinginan, masuk dulu ya?”

“Sakit banget.” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nggak bisa jalan lagi.”

“Naek.” Perintah Seungwoo.

Byungchan menurut saja ketika Seungwoo mulai agak berjongkok memunggungunya, menawarkan punggung. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu berusaha berdiri menggunakan kaki kanannya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Seungwoo. Tubuhnya terangkat dengan begitu mudah. Byungchan bisa merasakan aroma parfum Seungwoo memenuhi penciumannya, begitupun dengan hangat tubuh Seungwoo yang ia rasakan, tidak ada yang berubah.

Seungwoo berhenti tepat di pinggir ranjang di kamar Byungchan, dengan perlahan menurunkan pemuda itu dari punggungnya. Byungchan duduk di ranjang, kedua kakinya ia biarkan menyentuh lantai kamar.

“Gue keluar dulu ya, cari makanan. Lo pasti belum makan kan?”

Byungchan buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan Seungwoo ketika pemuda itu bermaksud keluar dari kamarnya. “Nggak usah, besok aja. Gue punya ini.” Dengan ragu ia menunjukkan sekantong makanan manis yang baru saja ia beli di jalan pulang. “Makan ini aja ya?”

Melihat wajah memohon Byungchan tentu saja membuat Seungwoo luluh. Pemuda itu langsung mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Byungchan. “Katanya nggak suka? Kenapa beli banyak banget?” Seungwoo membuka satu bungkus cokelat yang ditawarkan padanya, lalu memakannya dalam sekali gigit.

“Kasian.. udah malem.” Byungchan mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya, sebelum membuka sebungkus cokelat lainnya. “Lumayan suka kok.”

Mau dimakan berapa kali pun, rasa cokelatnya memang tidak begitu cocok di lidah Byungchan. Entah kenapa selama ini Byungchan selalu bisa menghabiskannya. Mungkin karena sambil melihat Seungwoo yang memakan cokelatnya dengan antusias.

“Seungwoo, ngapain?”

Tentu saja Byungchan kaget melihat Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya. Namun ketika mulai mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut, Byungchan jadi diam saja. Seungwoo memeriksa pergelangan kakinya tanpa aba-aba. “Besok nggak usah kerja dulu, besok pagi gue anter ke dokter.”

Byungchan mengangguk.

“ _Sorry_ , niatnya gue cuma mau ambil barang sebelum lo pulang, sekalian balikin kunci yang di gue juga. Tapi gara-gara liat dapur jadi kepikiran mau masak dulu—ternyata nggak ada yang bisa dimasak. Oh iya, lampu depan mati, mau sekalian gue bawain gantinya besok?”

Seungwoo tidak bisa berkutik ketika ia lihat bagaimana tatapan Byungchan padanya saat ini. Rasanya Seungwoo tahu akan dibawa kemana percakapan ini selanjutnya. “Maaf.”

Bukan ucapan maaf yang Byungchan inginkan. “Kenapa?”

Seungwoo kembali duduk di sebelah Byungchan—mengelus pelan bagian belakang lehernya. “Maaf kalau selama ini gue nggak jujur.”

Seungwoo akui bahwa dirinya termasuk nekat karena berani berbohong pada Byungchan, karena cepat atau lambat pemuda itu pasti akan mengetahui latar belakangnya. Namanya _cukup sering_ disebut di majalah bisnis—ibunya selalu membicarakannya setiap ada _interview_. Wanita itu selalu membanggakan dirinya dengan mengatakan kalimat seperti _‘Saya percaya kalau putra saya—Han Seungwoo bisa melanjutkan bisnis ini dengan baik’_. Seungwoo ingin bersembunyi saja setiap kali teman-temannya mulai menggodanya dengan mengulang persis apa yang tertulis di majalah tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bisnis hotel milik keluarganya.

“Gue cuma nggak kepikiran cara lain biar bisa deket sama lo.. gue juga nggak yakin lo tipe yang bakal terima ajakan ngedate— _apalagi yang ngajak cowok._ ”

Byungchan tidak pernah kepikiran sama sekali bahwa dirinya malah akan mendengar alasan yang _seperti ini_. Ia akui bahwa selama ini Seungwoo memang perhatian, namun Byungchan tidak pernah menyangka jika pemuda itu ternyata punya perasaan _lebih_. Terlebih, sejauh yang Byungchan ingat, dirinya selalu menyukai perempuan.

_“Actually, I don’t mind going on a date with you.”_

Byungchan hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Seungwoo.

“Byungchan, ini.. kayak yang gue pikirin kan—”

Hanya kecupan sekilas, namun cukup meyakinkan Byungchan dengan keputusannya. _“I like you too.”_

Mungkin Seungwoo adalah pengecualian.

Sudah saatnya Byungchan tidak lagi _denial_ tentang perasaannya, tidak ingin kabur lagi. Sulit untuk percaya jika seluruh rasa sengsara yang belakangan ia rasakan berakhir diluar dugaannya.

Berada di pelukan Seungwoo seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

“Jadi kita—“

“Iya, pacaran.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
